


H E L L O

by chiiinupbuttercup



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fan meeting, Fluff, HELLO it's me, Letter, Oneshot, Romance, Scenario, Seventeen - Freeform, We meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiinupbuttercup/pseuds/chiiinupbuttercup
Summary: Will you still go at the fan meeting knowing that you'll be able to see your ex after so many years...





	H E L L O

 

 

 

**____________________**

 

You've been in a relationship with Seungcheol in the past. The two of you can say that your relationship is really strong. Until you decided to end it. You wanted him to focused on his music career and he also wanted you to focused on your studies. You exchanged goodbyes and was separated by the different paths you make.

 

 

 

\-----

 

Years has passed, you have already graduated. You decided to pay a visit on your parents home. Upon entering your mom already shouted your name.

 

_"Y/N, seventeen are having a fan sign at _____ mall. I already got you a stab."_

 

_"But,  I just got here and you're making me leave again" you pouted._

 

Your mom insisted you to go.

 

In the end you're currently falling in line. You glance at the album and the stab you got. You then look at the long table where you can see the members giving their own way of fan services.

 

You then realized that the arrangement starts with the younger to the oldest. So it means Seungcheol will be the last person you'll interact with.

 

You take a deep breath when you know it's getting near.

 

_"Annyeong!" You said to Dino as you placed the album on the table._

 

He then looks at you and tilted his head.

 

_"It's Y/N Noona!" Seungkwan exclaimed._

 

Vernon then covered his mouth.

 

_"Shhh, pipe it down"_

 

You giggled as you watched them fight cutely.

 

_"We heard everything about you" Vernon said as he took the album and looks for his picture. "His lock screen is still you though " he smiles as he passed it to the older._

 

You bite your lips upon hearing that. Your heart beat began tumbling faster knowing that he'll be in front of you soon.

 

The members all recognized you and they all said the same thing.

 

_"Oh, Y/N. Can't believe I'll be seeing you in person" Joshua said with a smile._

 

_"So this is Y/N" Jeonghan middle in. "This guy is trying his best not to look at you" he pointed at the guy beside him looking above._

 

You then look at Cheol but quickly averted your attention when he catches you looking at him.

 

Atlast it's already Seungcheol's time. You lowered your head down and placed your hands on your lap.

 

_"It's been a long time since we last met" a pause "How are you?" Seungcheol said._

 

_"Ye--yeah, I'm go--ood. Yo--u?" You stutter._

 

He then leans forward and tucked your hair behind your ear.

 

_"Still beautiful as ever" He said with a genuine smile as he closed the album and gave it to you._

 

You're about to say something but the staff already pulled you up and guided you to the exit.

 

You looked back at him and saw that he's  covering his face.  While the boys gave him a big hug.

 

 

 

\------

 

You're currently laying on your bed. Thinking that you should have done this or should have say that. You wanted to tell him that you missed him so much. That you still love him. But how? Knowing that, is your last time on seeing him again. You then sat up straight and grabbed your bag on the floor.  You took out the album and read the contents/messages they wrote. You started from the youngest to the oldest. You wanted to read Seungcheol's message last.

 

 

 

**____________________**

 

 

 

Noona! I wanted to see you again~

 

 

 

**DINOsaur**

 

 

* * *

 

 

He told us a million times how beautiful you're and its true. (•ᴗ•)❤

 

 

 

**Vernon**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Noona, I have been bad. I have eavesdropping the convo between the Hyungs. Hence the maknae knows it now. Kimbap ain't kidding.

 

 

 

**Boo Seungkwan**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pretty Noona. (｡♥‿♥｡)

 

 

 

**The8**

 

* * *

 

 

 

I heard that you're a great cooked. Let's have a battle when you and hyung got back together ey?

 

 

 

**Mingyu**

 

* * *

 

 

 

It's so refreshing~ I can finally see beautiful noona. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

 

**Dk**

 

 

* * *

 

 

So you're the gurl behind his lyrics~ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

 

**Jihoon**

 

* * *

 

 

 

You like reading books too right? Can I borrow some of your mystery and suspense book. Puhleasee. (T_T)

 

 

 

**Wonwoo**

 

* * *

 

 

 

What time is it? It means that you two should be back together. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

 

**Hoshi**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Nomo nomo nomo yeopuda~( ˘ ³˘)♥

 

 

 

**Jun**

 

* * *

 

 

 

He kept on saying he missed you.

 

 

 

**Joshua**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Like what he said (pointing at Joshua's pic)

 

 

 

**Jeonghan**

 

 

 

 

**____________________**

 

You immediately closed the book having second thoughts if you should read it or not.

 

 

 

**____________________**

 

 

 

Hey Y/N, you're becoming beautiful. I really missed you. If you read this please give me a call. I'll be waiting. XXXXXXXXXXXX.

 

 

 

**Your one and only**

 

 

 

**Choi Seungcheol**

 

 

 

 

**____________________**

 

You cleared your throat when you heard his voice on the line.

 

_"Y/N?" Seungcheol said_

 

 

 

**____________________**

 


End file.
